


Otra noche

by mittiexx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: esteenwolf, M/M, menciones al Sheriff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/pseuds/mittiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble para el cuarto kink de la comunidad:</p>
<p>"—Sinceramente, no sé por qué nos han detenido esta vez. Creo que a los polis simplemente les gusta nuestra compañía."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otra noche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anvaver](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anvaver).



—Sinceramente, no sé por qué nos han detenido esta vez. Creo que a los polis simplemente les gusta nuestra compañía.  
  
Los asientos del coche patrulla crujen bajo los muslos de Scott. Stiles está a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla; su boca forma una especie de “o” llena de frustración y aburrimiento. Scott le examina, entrecerrando los ojos de la forma más matadora que puede y cuando su amigo por fin repara en ello, le mira como si no supiese por qué le está mirando así.   
  
—¿En serio, Stiles?   
  
Stiles abre la boca pero después la cierra con rapidez.  
  
Los dos están esposados y aunque Scott podría deshacerse de las esposas fácilmente y salir del coche, prefiere no hacerlo; el agente Haigh ya ha visto demasiadas cosas raras («cosas raras, claro») por hoy y tiene la indudable sensación de que cualquier opción que no sea quedarse allí mismo y rezar, acabaría siendo peor para los dos.   
  
Scott mira a través de la ventanilla y observa al policía hablar por teléfono en una cabina que hay justo al lado del coche. Está tan nervioso que ni siquiera puede concentrarse en lo que está diciendo pero espera que no esté hablando con-  
  
—¿Crees que se lo está diciendo a mi padre? —pregunta Stiles. Scott nota como los latidos de su amigo se aceleran un poco. No deja de mover los pies.  
  
—Si se lo está diciendo… es tu culpa.  
  
—¿Qué? No es  _mi_  culpa. Es culpa de  _los dos_.   
  
Scott niega con la cabeza.  
  
—¡Fue  _tu_  idea! No debería haberte hecho caso. ¿Por qué siempre te hago caso? Te odio.  
  
—No, no me odias. —Stiles sonríe y le guiña un ojo. Es algo a lo que está acostumbrado; Stiles es mucho de guiñar ojos pero por algún motivo, en ese momento, es su corazón el que late un poco más deprisa—. Y tú lo has dicho. Me has hecho caso.  _Tú_ has decidido hacerme caso así que la culpa es de los dos.

Scott se da cuenta en ese instante de que no puede enfadarse con Stiles. Es el simple hecho de que no puede dejar de reírse cuando le mira. Le cuesta tanto expresarse sin poder utilizar los brazos que se mueve raro (y gracioso). Parece un pez sin aletas.  
  
—Vale, no te odio —dice Scott con falso hastío.  
  
—Lo sabía. —Los dos se quedan unos minutos en silencio. La radio del coche está puesta y en ese momento suena “Little Secrets” de Passion Pit. Le gusta esa canción—. En realidad no es que me moleste que se lo cuente a mi padre… pero sé que no me va a gustar lo que va a decir.  
  
Scott frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Crees… crees que va a tener algún problema?  
  
—No, pero me preguntará si estoy seguro porque, ya sabes: «Scott es tu mejor amigo, es normal que experimentéis pero eso no quiere decir que... »  
  
Stiles se calla de repente y después respira hondo.   
  
—Continúa —le anima Scott casi con un susurro.  
  
—Pues que lo que hago contigo va en serio. —Scott pone una cara rara y Stiles se da cuenta enseguida—. Sí, meterte mano en el callejón que hay detrás del supermercado va en serio, ver porno contigo va en serio, abrazarte hasta que me duelen los brazos va-  
  
El agente Haigh entra en el coche y Stiles cierra la boca casi más rápido que antes. El poli empieza a hablar pero repentinamente, Scott parece incapaz de apartar la mirada de su amigo; todavía tiene el recuerdo de antes, los dedos largos de Stiles acariciándole mientras Scott mordisqueaba su cuello. Parece una broma, pero no hay una persona en el mundo que le haga sentirse mejor que él y ahora Stiles le dice todo eso y… siente que le cuesta respirar, como cuando tenía asma.   
  
—¡McCall! —El agente Haigh chasquea sus dedos frente a la mirada perdida de Scott—. Estaba hablando, chico.  
  
—Oh, disculpa. ¿Qué? ¿Qué decías?  
  
El policía le mira como si Scott fuese el portador de alguna enfermedad contagiosa y después mueve la cabeza hacia los lados con desgana.   
  
—Estaba diciendo que sé lo que es ser un adolescente, ¿vale?  
  
—¿En serio? Vaya, nosotros creíamos que habías nacido así de crecidito —ironiza Stiles.  
  
—Cállate y déjame continuar —le espeta el agente. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco—. Sí, sé lo que es ser un adolescente y hacer cosas por ahí. —Sus dedos hacen unas comillas en el aire—. Quiero decir, yo también he tenido novio-¡novia! Quiero decir, novia en mi caso…—El agente Haigh se muerde el labio inferior y Stiles y Scott intercambian una mirada divertida—. Así que, en fin, no voy a llamar a vuestros padres ni nada. Ha sido una patrulla aburrida y necesitaba entretenerme con algo.  
  
Scott bufa.  
  
—No tenías que ponernos las esposas, no íbamos a ir a ninguna parte.  
  
—Me gusta utilizar las esposas —comenta el agente con indiferencia.

*  
  
El camino de vuelta a casa es silencioso y extraño y eso hace que Scott se sienta raro porque Stiles y él son capaces de mantener las conversaciones más absurdas y largas del mundo. Cuando el Jeep aparca enfrente de la casa de Scott, éste sale del coche y se sorprende al ver que Stiles no arranca, sino que también sale y recorre con él el camino hasta el porche.  
  
—¿Me vas a acompañar hasta la puerta? —pregunta Scott regocijándose y sonriendo.  
  
—No seas tonto. —Stiles se rasca la cabeza. Scott saca las llaves de su casa y mete una en la cerradura—. Sólo quería saber si está todo bien. Por lo que he dicho antes y eso...  
  
Scott podría decirle muchas cosas. Podría decirle que sí, que está bien porque, en realidad, es lo que piensa. Podría decirle que él siente exactamente lo mismo porque es la verdad. Podría decirle que el sentimiento de hacer cosas en serio con él es completamente mutuo pero, en vez de decirle todo eso, mira hacia los lados para ver si hay alguien por la calle y cuando se asegura de que están solos, coge a Stiles de la camiseta y le arrastra hacia él para darle un beso.  
  
Sus labios se acarician hasta que Stiles le obliga a abrir un poco más la boca e introduce su lengua con cuidado. En ese instante Scott se siente pleno, como si no pudiese estar en un lugar mejor haciendo algo que disfrutase más. Es en el momento en el que se separan, cuando Scott nota que sus ojos se han vuelto rojos y supone que es porque Stiles saca toda la fuerza que hay en él.  
  
—Me gustan los ojos rojos. Te quedan guay —dice Stiles mientras sonríe. Se quedan así unos segundos hasta que Stiles se aparta y le acaricia la cabeza—. Bueno, ¿nos vemos mañana?   
  
—Sí, hay lacrosse. —Scott abre la puerta de su casa y al mismo tiempo observa como Stiles se dirige hacia su Jeep. Su amigo está tan ocupado mirándole que se tropieza con una piedra y casi se cae.  
  
—¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! —repite poniendo los pulgares en alto.   
  
Scott se ríe y, justo después de poner los ojos en blanco, Stiles hace lo mismo.   
  
—Nos vemos mañana. 


End file.
